Thunder
by A-Far-Off-Memory
Summary: AU. Oneshot. Ever since Roxas was little, he'd been terrified of thunderstorms. But always, he'd had his best friend Axel there to soothe him and make him not so scared. But one night when Axel's working late, a storm hits and everything that could possibly go wrong seems to happen. Until Axel gets home and suddenly, things go very right. M for a reason! Happy AkuRoku Day!


_a/n: Hey peeps!_

_So, here is my second contribution to AkuRoku day, aka the first AkuRoku story I ever wrote xD I hope it isn't too terrible haha, I think it's kinda cute? Maybe?_

_Anyways, enjoy the oneshot, and happy AkuRoku day!_

_~A-Far-Off-Memory_

* * *

_**Thunder  
**__an AkuRoku oneshot  
for AkuRoku Day 2013  
Rating: __**M**_

There weren't many things that truly scared Roxas.

_Spiders?_ Pfft.

_Ghosts?_ Please.

_Dark?_ As if.

_Thunderstorms?_ No, never…

Okay, that was a lie. Roxas hated thunderstorms more than anything else.

He supposed it might have had something to do with the time he ran away from home when he was five years old. It was the day his mother married Zack Fair, who'd brought along a son who was Roxas' age. As an only child, he hadn't liked the thought of having to share his mother with someone else. She'd already been fawning over Sora the moment he walked through the door.

And so Roxas had run away, tucking a few munny balls in his pocket and donning his checkered slip-on shoes—with lights in the heels, of course. What self-respecting five year old didn't have light-up shoes?

Anyway, he'd slipped out when no one was paying attention. He hadn't really known where he was going, so it was no surprise that he ended up getting lost almost immediately.

That's when he heard the thunder.

Roxas couldn't remember ever being afraid of thunder or lightning before that night. But it was too loud, too bright, and it didn't help that he'd forgotten a coat. He was cold and terrified, especially when he saw the patterns that the lightning made in the sky. He remembered curling up under a park bench and just crying, silently wishing for his mother.

He'd been there for quite some time before he'd felt a tap on his shoulder. He'd uncurled himself, only to find a boy who looked to be only a little older than him. His hair was the brightest red Roxas had ever seen, like a fire truck, and his eyes were (he remembered his exact thoughts) kinda booger green.

"What'cha doin' under there?" the boy had asked him, head tilted to the side inquisitively.

"Hiding from the lightning," he'd whispered, wrapping his arms around himself. "I ran away from home because mommy married a man and he brought his son and I don't like sharing my mommy…"

"Oh. You look cold, you musta been out here a _looooong_ time…" A hand had extended to Roxas, and he'd taken it timidly and let the boy help him up. "Here." The red haired boy had peeled his jacket off, slinging it around Roxas' shoulders.

"Th-thank you," Roxas had murmured, giggling timidly.

The taller boy had grinned. "No problem. What's your name, anyway?"

"Roxas…what's yours?"

The boy had smirked at him then. "Axel. Got it memorized?" He'd tapped his temple as he'd said it, making Roxas snort.

"Got it." Blue eyes had searched around, face dropping. "I wanna go home, Axel."

"Where do you live?" Axel had asked, wrapping an arm around Roxas to comfort him.

The little boy had told him his address, at which point Axel had grinned. "Hey! I live on that street! We can walk home together!"

Roxas had immediately brightened up, slipping his hand into the taller boy's. "Okay!"

He'd found out on their walk that Axel had been on his way home because his mommy had forgotten to pick him up from his friend's house. He'd told him that happened a lot, especially when his mommy drank smelly stuff or hung out with her man friends. That had made Roxas sad, so he'd asked Axel to spend the night. Axel made him not so scared of the thunder, anyway. And so they'd stopped off at his house so he could get some clothes and a few of his action figures before heading to Roxas', where the blond's frantic mother had awaited.

Aerith had been so happy to see that her son was alright that she didn't even mind Axel staying. In fact, once Roxas had told her why, she'd gotten a funny look in her eyes and told Axel he could stay whenever he wanted to.

"Whenever he wanted to" turned out to be almost every night.

Over the years, Roxas and Axel grew to be pretty much inseparable. The redhead spent most of his time at the blond's house, usually because his mom was drinking again. Roxas had felt so terrible for him—his mother tended to get physical when she drank, and Axel had turned up at their houses more often than not with bruises all over. It came to a point when Aerith and Zack finally just asked him if he wanted to move in, since they had a couple of spare rooms anyway. That had been when Roxas was twelve and Axel was fourteen.

Roxas loved living with his best friend. Especially on nights when thunderstorms hit—those were the nights that Axel would tiptoe into his room and crawl into bed with him, silently taking his hand to stop him from shaking. He didn't know what he'd do without him.

And so, fast forward back to what started this whole ramble.

Roxas and Axel lived on their own now. After all, Roxas was nineteen and Axel was twenty-one—they weren't little kids anymore.

It was on a night when Axel had to work late that a thunderstorm hit. Roxas had to remind himself to breathe—but when he saw the clock, all rational thought left his brain. Axel wouldn't be home for another hour and a half…

And then the power went out.

Roxas had to stop himself from hyperventilating as he groped for a flashlight. Once he found it, he grabbed a lighter and started lighting all the candles that he and Axel had placed all around the apartment for these exact situations.

He felt only marginally better when they were all lit. Wrapping a warm afghan around himself and seating himself on the couch, he jumped when a particularly loud rumble sounded. _Breathe, Roxas,_ he reminded himself, squeezing his eyes shut. _It's only a little thunder and lightning. You're fine, nothing bad is going to happen…_

…says everyone right before something bad happens.

As if on cue, he saw the flash from behind his eyelids, and it was accompanied by a loud boom and a noise that sounded as if something had shattered. He was screaming before he even realized it, eyes flying open to find that the window that was barely even six feet away from him had fallen victim to a bolt of lightning.

Now in full-on panic mode, he sprang from the cough and ran across the room, barely even registering the sharp pains in the soles of his feet as he stepped on glass. He ran all the way to the bathroom, seeing as it was the only room in the apartment without any windows, practically jumping into the tub and curling into a ball with the afghan still wrapped tight around him. A sob escaped him when he heard the thunder again, and his mind inevitably went back to the night he ran away and got caught in the storm. He wished Axel was home—he needed him, desperately.

Axel made him feel safe. He'd always protected him from everything, whether it was thunderstorms or bullies. No matter how bad of a mood or how scared he was, Axel always managed to somehow make him smile.

It was safe to say that Roxas had a major, ginormous crush on his best friend.

He didn't know if Axel knew or not—and he couldn't decide what he'd prefer. On one hand, if Axel didn't know, then he could just keep things the way there were without messing anything up or making things awkward, but that would also mean that he'd be stuck forever as "just a friend". On the other hand, if Axel knew, then maybe he was biding his time and waiting for the perfect time to ask Roxas on a date…or he was choosing to ignore it because he didn't feel the same. He suspected it was the last one…

Axel was the type of guy who could get anyone he wanted—boy or girl. With his bad-boy attitude, devilish smirk, unruly fiery hair and very un-boogery green eyes, everyone practically fell all over him. He was sex on legs, and he knew it.

Roxas had confided in Sora (who he'd quickly grown not to hate after the brunet had let him have the last sea-salt ice cream bar when they were five) and asked him what he should do. After all, Sora had been in pretty much the same position with his best friend Riku, now his boyfriend of three years. Sora of course told him to go for it, even almost convinced him that Axel liked him back. But then when he thought about all the people Axel brought home, his hopes were immediately dashed. Why would Axel want him, anyway? He was afraid of a little storm, for god's sake.

Speaking of storms, he could hear the weather getting worse. He was sobbing uncontrollably at that point, freaked out to a point of near incoherence. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he desperately hoped that Axel would be home soon.

"Rox? Roxas, where are you? What happened to the window?"

A loud, painful sob tore its way from the blond's chest with an accompanying wail. Finally, Axel was home!

He heard footsteps rushing down the hall, and his chest felt a little lighter when the familiar lanky form of his best friend appeared in the dimly-lit doorway.

"Oh, Roxas…" the redhead whispered, rushing over and scooping him out of the tub and hugging him tight. The blond sobbed and hiccupped into his chest, clutching him tightly. "Shh, I'm here. You're okay," he promised, voice soft.

"T-the lightn-ning hit the wind-dow when I was sitting b-beside it and I got sc-scared s-so I ran a-and I think there's g-glass in my f-foot," he blubbered, taking heaving breaths.

"Jesus, Rox," Axel muttered, setting him on the toilet seat and heading to the medicine cabinet. He grabbed the first-aid kit along with a pair of tweezers, sighing as he sat on the edge of the tub and took one of Roxas' feet. It was hard to see with only a few candles, but he'd have to manage.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner," he apologized as he gently pulled out shards of glass with the tweezers. Roxas winced as each piece was found and removed, watching as they were dropped into the garbage.

"It's o-okay," he replied, shivering. Axel switched feet and got to work on the other one, finding that there wasn't nearly as many pieces of glass in it as there had been in the other foot.

The redhead finished with the tweezers and set them aside, sighing as he opened the first-aid kit. "I feel terrible, Rox. But traffic was so slow because of the weather," he murmured as he began disinfecting the cuts. "From now on, I'm checking the forecast before I go to work."

Roxas watched as he gently wound gauze around each of his feet, sobs calming to painful hiccups. He was so grateful to have a friend like Axel…

"Let's go lay in bed. It's late," Axel said softly as he scooped Roxas back up. The blond was grateful for how dark it was, because he knew he was blushing. _Hardcore _blushing. Axel's arms were warm and strong, and it was hard not to swoon like a lovesick schoolgirl.

Axel sat him on his bed, murmuring that he was just going to put some pajamas on. Roxas had been in his all night, which was good since he wouldn't have to stand up and hurt his feet even more.

Roxas had to remind himself to breathe when Axel returned. He was shirtless, his flame-patterned flannel pajamas hanging low enough on his narrow hips that his pelvic muscles were easily visible. It wasn't an uncommon sight, since Axel always slept without a shirt on, but it never got old.

"Scooch over. You know I like the right side of the bed," he teased, peeling the covers back as much as he could with Roxas on his side of the bed.

Roxas sighed dramatically, allowing a small smile to form on his lips. "I suppose I could." He slid over to the left, allowing Axel to pull the covers from underneath him and climb in beside him.

They laid in silence for a while, Roxas jumping at every boom or flash. Axel's hand slid into his, giving it a gentle squeeze that immediately soothed his frayed nerves.

"Hey, Ax?" he questioned after a little while, voice soft in case the redhead had fallen asleep.

"Yeah?" he inquired just as softly, rolling onto his side so that they faced each other.

"Do you think I'm…silly for being so afraid of thunderstorms?"

"Never," Axel responded immediately, squeezing the blond's hand harder. "Everybody has fears, Roxy—you know I'm terrified of squirrels. At least thunderstorms are a little ore dangerous and reasonably scarier than a furry little mammal."

"Not if the squirrel has rabies," Roxas pointed out with a small smile.

Axel chuckled at that. "Alright, I'd say that rabid squirrels are on the same level as thunderstorms." He scooted closer. "But what makes you ask?"

The blond sighed. "It's just…what's gonna happen when we don't live together anymore? You're the only person that makes me feel safe during these stupid storms, Axel…" He looked down, blushing, though it was thankfully hidden by the darkness.

Suddenly an arm was around him, and his face was squished into a warm chest. "If there is ever a time when we don't live together and a storm hits, I will drive my ass to where ever you are, no matter what…even if you're a thousand miles away and there's an ocean between us. Well, as long as you promise to save me if a squirrel ever attacks me, that is."

Roxas laughed a little, hugging the taller male back. "Deal."

"Seriously, though…" he began, leaning his head on Roxas'. "Roxy, you're the most important person in my life. That day fourteen years ago…you saved me, too. You gave me a place to go where people actually loved and cared about me. I was only ever a burden to my mother…she never wanted me in the first place. But you and your family opened your home to me, and I'll always be grateful for that. So I hope you know that I'll do anything for you, Roxas."

"Oh, Axel…" He swallowed the lump in his throat. "You're the most important person in my life, too. I don't know what I'd do without you, honestly."

"We need each other," Axel said simply, his breath tickling Roxas' scalp.

The blond nodded in agreement, snuggling closer. He felt happy and content, and in that moment he knew that even if Axel never knew how he felt about him, he'd be happy with moments just like those.

"Get some sleep, Roxy. I'll be here with you," he whispered, kissing the crown of the blue-eyed teen's head.

"Okay," he breathed, letting his eyes fall shut. "Night, Axel.

"Goodnight, Roxas."

It was still dark out when Roxas awoke with a scream. The storm had gotten worse, it seemed—the thunder was louder, the lightning brighter and more frequent. He shot straight up, his body immediately starting to shake.

"Rox?" Axel questioned tiredly, pushing himself into a sitting position. When he saw the tears in Roxas' deep blue eyes, he immediately pulled him into a tight hug and stroked his hair. Roxas was nearly hyperventilating, clutching Axel's shoulders like a lifeline.

Lightning flashed, illuminating the room for a moment, and thunder boomed angrily. He couldn't breathe. His ears were ringing, and he could barely hear Axel saying his name.

But then he felt something warm on his lips, and his breathing stopped altogether when he realized that Axel was kissing him.

Axel.

Was.

Kissing.

Him.

This had to be a dream. There was _no_ way he was awake. There was _no_ way that Axel, who he'd secretly pined for for years, was actually _kissing him_.

"Breathe," the redhead whispered against his lips, resting a hand on the side of his face and gently stroking his cheek.

Roxas inhaled shakily, tears spilling down his cheeks. "Shh," Axel murmured, kissing them away as they fell. "You're alright, I'm here."

"Axel," he sobbed, wrapping his arms around the pale redhead and burying his face in his neck. He felt a soft kiss on his shoulder and big, warm hands rubbing soothing circles into his back. And slowly, after a few moments, he felt himself start to calm.

"Are you o—"

Roxas didn't let him finish before crushing their lips together, arms wound tightly around his neck. He needed this closeness, even if it was only a dream. Which he was sure it was, since this wouldn't have actually happened in real life. Axel responded immediately, moving his lips gently against Roxas'.

Roxas figured, "hey, this is a dream, so I might as well take full advantage of it." And so his tongue slipped out to trace the seam of Axel's lips, diving in when the redhead opened his mouth with a deep groan.

Oh, how that sound made him shiver. Their tongues slid against each other, tasting and exploring, and Roxas felt like he would spontaneously combust any second. Axel's mouth was warm, and he could still taste the remnants of toothpaste.

A small whine escaped Roxas when Axel pulled away, grinning like a madman. "Well," he began, chuckling. "I was going to apologize for kissing you, but I guess I don't have to. Jeez, Roxy, why didn't this happen sooner? I never knew you were such a good kisser!"

Roxas sighed. "It didn't even happen at all, because I'm clearly dreaming right now."

There was a beat of silence before Axel burst out laughing. "What? Roxy, you aren't dreaming."

"But I have to be," Roxas argued, unwinding his arms from around the redhead's neck and scooting away, wrapping his arms around his knees instead. "There's no way you'd go for me in real life…"

A flash of lightning illuminated Axel's face for a moment, and Roxas saw sadness in his green eyes. "And why wouldn't I?" he asked softly, reaching out to take the blond's hand.

"Because I'm…me," he replied, his voice little more than a whisper that the thunder nearly drowned out.

"And that's a bad thing that automatically means I can't have feelings for you?" he questioned rhetorically, sounding slightly incredulous. "Roxas, don't be dense. I've had feelings for you since I understood what they were. I love everything about you, even your fear of these storms. In fact, I…I even used to secretly hope for them so I'd have a chance to hold you. You make me feel needed, Roxy."

Roxas scooted a little closer, blue eyes hesitant. "You…you mean that? Because, Ax…I've had feelings for you since…well, since forever. I never thought you liked me because of all the people you bring home…"

Axel sighed, raking a hand through his messy spikes. "Of course I mean it. I only ever brought people home because I thought I'd never have a chance with you. They meant nothing," he whispered, green eyes clear. "But tonight, at work, Sora finally kicked my ass into gear and told me to go for you…" He lifted the hand he held to his chest, holding it to his heart with both hands. "This is yours, Roxas, whether you want it or not."

Slowly, Roxas reached out and took one of Axel's hands, pulling it to rest over his own heart. "This has always been yours, Axel."

Lightning flashed again, but Roxas barely noticed as he stared deeply into Axel's eyes. The redhead let go of the hand he held over his heart and tangled it into the spikes at the base of Roxas' neck, pulling his other hand free of the blond's to grab him around the waist and pull him close. Roxas' palms rested flat on his bare chest, his body leaning in until there was barely an inch separating their lips.

"Then I guess we've come to an understanding," the redhead breathed before closing the distance and kissing him once more. Roxas' eyes fluttered closed, his body sagging into the older man's as their lips began moving together. It was a dizzying sensation to finally be kissing the object of his affections, especially after thinking for so long that it would never happen.

His breath left him in a hiss when Axel took his bottom lip between his teeth and tugged, nipping gently before releasing it and moving down his jaw.

"A-Ax," he stuttered, tangling his fingers in bright red spikes as their owner sucked, licked, kissed and nipped his way to the smooth column of his tanned, unblemished throat. He felt his face start to heat up.

"Shh," Axel murmured against his skin. "Your mind always goes to that bad memory whenever there's a storm, so I'm gonna replace it with a good memory." He continued his assault, eliciting an embarrassingly loud moan from Roxas' throat and making him blush further. "Just enjoy it…"

The blond's fingers gripped Axel spikes more tightly when the redhead reached the collar of his shirt, mouthing along it. "May I?" he asked, his warm hands sliding down to the hem of the baggy sleep shirt.

"God yes," Roxas groaned. He shuddered when Axel's fingers trailed along his bare skin as he pulled the shirt up, tossing it aside carelessly.

"If you want me to stop at any point, just tell me," Axel murmured, breath hot against the blond's ear. His teeth tugged on the lobe, tearing a groan from Roxas' mouth.

"Don't even think about stopping," he growled, grabbing the redhead by the neck and laying back, tugging the taller man on top of him.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Roxy," he breathed, reconnecting their lips. His hips moved downward, pressing against Roxas', pulling a guttural moan from his throat. He felt Axel smirk against his lips before he began moving their hips together, grinding them sharply against one another.

Roxas tore his lips away, throwing his head back. His mouth was open in a silent moan, and a flash of lightning revealed that his pupils were extremely dilated.

"Tell me what you want, Roxas," Axel said in a sultry tone, leaving open-mouthed kisses on his neck.

A strangled sound left Roxas when he felt a hand rest over the front of his pants, directly over his awakening manhood.

"Ah, Axel!" he exclaimed, tossing his head to the side.

"Tell me…" he whispered, nipping along the column of his throat.

"Ah! I want you!" he moaned, shutting his eyes as thunder boomed outside.

The hand over his manhood gave a gentle squeeze, causing the blond's breath to leave him in a hiss. "You want this…?" the green-eyed man questioned, his thumb dipping beneath Roxas' waistband to stroke the skin beneath.

"God yes," he groaned, pulling Axel's mouth back up to his. He felt the redhead's entire hand slip under his pants and boxers, moaning loud when it came into contact with his member.

As his tongue plundered the blond's mouth, Axel's hand slowly began to slide up and down his shaft, drawing mewls of pleasure from Roxas. The blond's mind was going a mile a minute—he couldn't focus on anything aside from Axel and the feel of his mouth and hand. He barely heard the thunder as it boomed, too absorbed in what Axel was doing to notice.

When the pit of his belly started to burn, he reluctantly pulled away. "Axel, I need you. Now," he panted, blue eyes clouded with lust.

"But you have me right now," the redhead said coyly, flashing a grin. "Or did you have something else in mind? Enlighten me, Roxy…"

A groan of frustration left the blond as he threw his head back. "You know what I want, Axel!"

Axel's lips were suddenly at his ear. "I need to hear you say it."

Fisting Axel's hair, he pulled his face to the side so that their eyes locked. Their breaths mingled, lips only inches apart, and Roxas practically growled, "Fuck me, Axel. I want your dick inside of me _now_."

Axel moaned deeply at that, crushing their lips together. He scrambled to remove their remaining clothing, with Roxas' help. Within seconds, they were completely bare to each other.

Roxas moaned at the sight of Axel's naked body. He was all lean muscles, and his pelvic muscles made him want to run his tongue along the ridges. He was just…mouthwatering.

Axel seemed to appreciate his body just as much, for a groan of pleasure left him as his acid-green eyes raked him up and down.

"Do you have lube and condoms?" the redhead asked, breathing hard.

Roxas shook his head. "Sora steals all my stuff," he grumbled.

"Shit," Axel cursed, running a hand through his bright red spikes. "I'm out too."

Slowly, Roxas sat up, running his hands over the lean chest in front of him. "I'm clean…and I' know you're clean because you're careful." His fingers danced over to one of Axel's limp arms, grabbing him by the wrist and kissing each of his fingertips. "And a little saliva always does the trick." He promptly opened his mouth, enveloping Axel's fingers inside and running his tongue over them.

The redhead moaned, a shuddering breath leaving him. "Fucking hell, Rox, where have you been hiding all this time, you little sexpot?"

Roxas just smirked, continuing his work on the fingers in his mouth. He made sure they were nice and wet, releasing them with an audible pop once he deemed them good. He then laid back and waited for Axel to make his move, a playful glint in his eyes. The redhead wasted no time, gently nudging his legs apart and teasing his entrance with his wet fingers.

"Breathe deep for me, Roxy," he whispered, slipping a finger in.

Roxas moaned—it had been so long since he'd been with anyone. His last time was almost a year prior, with some guy he didn't care to remember. He'd been drunk, after all.

But this…this was what he'd been wanting forever. What he'd thought would never happen.

He tensed slightly when the second finger slid in with the first, quickly relaxing however when Axel leaned down to joined their lips together. The redhead kissed him passionately as he worked his fingers in and out, spreading them more and more each time.

Then the third finger joined the other two, Roxas could take no more. "Ax, now. I'm good enough," he panted, breaking their kiss.

Lightning lit the room briefly, showing the hungry look on Roxas' face. "You sure about that, Roxas?" he asked, voice low with desire.

"Yes," the blond groaned, squirming slightly.

"As you wish," he replied, raising his hand to his mouth to spit on it. He was stopped, however, when Roxas grabbed his wrist. "Rox?" Thunder boomed, nearly drowning the name out.

"Let me take care of that," purred Roxas, pushing Axel into a sitting position, reclining back on his elbows. He could feel his gaze, and Roxas knew he was curious about where this was going.

Slowly, Roxas leaned down and started brushing kisses all over Axel's chest, nipping every now and then. Gradually, he began to move lower, trailing his tongue down the dip in the redhead's abs and earning throaty moans. When he reached his pelvic muscles, he trailed his tongue along them like he'd been wanting to all night, causing Axel's hands to fly into his hair.

"Rox, what are you doing…?" he moaned, green eyes practically glowing in the lightning.

In answer, the blond began trailing kisses along his erect member, causing the fingers in his hair to tighten. He grinned slightly before slowly engulfing the tip in his mouth, sucking a little.

"Ah, Roxas! Stop teasing me!" he exclaimed as he felt the blond's tongue swirl around the tip and dip into the slit.

Obliging his request, Roxas sank down on the large member, relaxing his throat to take it all in. He could taste the saltiness of precum, and he had to stop himself from moaning at the taste.

Slowly, he began bobbing his head. His tongue flattened against the vein on the underside, while his mouth provided a gentle suction all around. Axel was letting out a string of curses and groans, tightly fisting the blond's spiky hair.

"Roxas, I'm gonna blow if you don't stop," he warned, sounding strained.

Sighing, the blond pulled himself back into a sitting position, at which point lips were crushed against his immediately. He moaned as Axel's tongue forced its way into his mouth, easily dominating him. He shivered as he was pushed down onto his back, head cushioned by the pillows.

When Axel finally pulled away, they were both panting. "You ready?" he asked breathlessly.

Thunder boomed, followed immediately by lightning. Both were ignored as the blond spread his legs and breathed, "I've been ready. Take me, Axel."

Groaning, the redhead lined himself up with Roxas' entrance. In one swift thrust, he was in up to the hilt, a strangled groan escaping him at the sheer tightness. Roxas moaned loud—it was painful, yes, but not terribly so. It was more of a good pain, and he was more focused on the fact that it was actually happening to care too much about pain.

"You okay?" Axel ground out, practically shaking with restraint.

Roxas nodded, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck. His lips at the redhead's ear, he whispered, "Fuck me, Axel."

That was all it took for Axel to pull out, only to slam back in. Roxas nearly screamed in pleasure as the redhead moved at a brutal pace, fucking him hard and deep. His imagination couldn't even begin to compare to the real thing…

Roxas _did_ scream when the small bundle of nerves within him was struck, making his eyes roll back. Axe began to continually assault it, making his head toss from side to side as pleasure overwhelmed him from head to toe.

"Axel!" he moaned, nails digging into the redhead's back. "Axel, I can't last much longer!"

"Just a few more minutes," he panted, kissing along the blond's jaw down to his neck.

After a few more thrusts directly to his prostate, Roxas fell apart. He screamed Axel's name as he fell into oblivion, his vision going white. Whether it was due to his pleasure or a simple flash of lightning, he didn't know.

"Fuck," Axel cursed, spilling inside of him. They held each other tight as they rode their orgasms out, chests heaving.

When the spasms subsided, Axel pulled out of Roxas and rolled over, keeping the blue-eyed teen wrapped in his arms. He pressed a kiss to sweaty blond spikes, causing Roxas to hum in content.

"To think, this could have happened a lot sooner," Axel panted, breathing deeply in an effort to regain his breath. "I feel like kicking myself in the face. Repeatedly."

Roxas snorted, tilting his head up to connect their lips. Their tongues tangled briefly before he pulled away, curling into the warm body beside him. "Suddenly, I'm thankful for the storm," he said with a lazy grin.

The redhead laughed, nuzzling his face in the blue-eyed teen's hair. "See? Now you have good memories to think of every time there's a storm."

"Mm," Roxas hummed, closing his eyes. He was thoroughly spent—he didn't even care about the booming thunder or bright lightning anymore. He just wanted to cuddle with Axel, go to sleep, then wake up and have more sex.

"Sleep, Roxy," Axel murmured, pulling the blanket up over the two of them and holding the smaller man more tightly.

"Okay. Night, Ax…for real this time," he mumbled, slinging an arm around a slim waist.

Axel chuckled. "Good night, love."

Roxas smiled at that. Who knew that a storm, the one thing he hated most, could give him everything he'd wanted for so long?

Suddenly, Roxas wasn't so afraid of storms anymore.

* * *

_*dies*_

_So um yeah. That's that xD sorry if there are any mistakes, I didn't feel like proofreading...maybe I'll do it when I'm not so lazy :P_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Please check out the first chapter of my other contribution to AkuRoku day, a twoshot called "Of Buses and Redheads"! The second chapter will be up later today, as well as (hopefully) another oneshot and maybe a two or threeshot? LOL idek..._

_Well, that's all, folks!_

_~AFOM_


End file.
